


Prompt #10

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Future Fic, M/M, a bit of, the rating is for mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can you write a Magnus goes missing during a battle prompt?





	Prompt #10

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt anon, I loved trying to write the fighting scene! I hope it's good :)

He was fighting next to you and then suddenly he is  _not –_ he shouldn’t even have been here, this is not his fight, and he’s not next to you,  _he’s not next to you,_ your lungs are full of dirt and you can smell Demons and Downworlders and Shadowhunters burning and  _he’s not next you_.

Your muscles burn and you move following sounds rather than what you see, you slip around blades and claws and teeth and it’s simple instinct that’s keeping you alive, there’s no grace or finesse or  _rules_ in the way you move, only your blood screaming  _stay alive_ as your head pounds with the beating of your heart and you’ve got no choice, you need to find him, find him  _alive_ , he doesn’t –

you move through bodies, your feet slipping on the ground, and you  _don’t care –_

he doesn’t know, you haven’t told him how sorry you are, there was no time, he doesn’t  _know –_

burning on your arm and it’s just pain adding to pain, you almost don’t feel it, and it’s dangerous because you barely avoid a blade coming for your throat, you have to take a step back and you slip, blood and mud covering your feet and  _find him find him find him please_ , and you catch a glimpse of magic that feels familiar, feels welcoming even if it’s fatal for everyone else, and you move towards it like it’s a beacon of light and you’re lost, so fucking lost, and you can’t use your bow now that everything’s so close, and your sword feels so heavy on your wrists you almost let it fall, but  _you haven’t found him yet_ , so you keep walking, stumbling, and when they push you push back twice as hard, muscles screaming, and then –

he’s  _there, he’s there_ , and he’s  _alive_ and there’s a rush of adrenaline running down your spine, he’s got magic running around him and he’s surrounded by demons and they keep trying to get to him and his magic is burning with the effort of keeping them at bay, and you  _scream_ , from your stomach, burning your throat, and you just want them  _fucking away from him._

His hand is shaking as he brushes your cheek, and you’re both covered in blood, and you say: -I love you,- because it’s important, maybe because it’s  _more_  important, and he needs,  _needs_ to know.

And he says: -I love you too,- like it’s the easiest truth in the whole world, magic already enveloping his fingers and you tighten your grip on your sword, because there’s hell for these bastards to pay.


End file.
